Conozcámonos de Nuevo
by Diana Colfer
Summary: Y si Sebastian y Kurt se conocieran de otra forma. Pero un error los hiciera fingir que no se conocen Fic SeKurt y menciones de Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola bueno este fic me rondaba por la mente desde que vi el video I'll Never be the Same es un video SeKurt se los recomiendo el punto es que ese video me conto una historia y mi deber es escribirla. El cap es muy corto pero es una tipo introducción ojala y les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Si los personajes me pertenecieran Sebastian iría tras Kurt y no tras Blaine. Y si fuera la canción pues ya tendría millones de pesos mejor dicho de dólares.**_

_**P.D esto ¡"#$ es una división.**_

_**Conozcámonos de Nuevo**_

_**El comienzo**_

"Oh, ¿Quién es ese chico?" Pensó Sebastian

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

"Al parecer solo yo he notado su presencia" "que linda cara de inocencia"

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

"Me acercare a él" "usare de pretexto que ya me toca a mí"

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

"Al parecer no esperaba que me acercase a él" "Ya todos se percataron de su presencia y les alegra ¿Ya conocerán a este chico?"

…

-WOW, Nick, has estado increíble, has mejorado vocalmente.-dijo un chico castaño, de ojos color azul grisáceo unos ojos en los que te pierdes y una hermosa piel tersa.

-Gracias Kurt.-dijo Nick- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, los vengo a invitar al nuevo show de William McKinley "West Side Story", en el que Blaine es protagonista. Lo quiero sorprender con ustedes ahí.

-Entonces lo podremos ver.-pregunto Jeff

-Claro, para eso vine y para darles las entradas. Apuesto a que irán todos.

-Por supuesto iremos a apoyar a nuestro amigo el Warbler. –dijo Sebastian "idiota lengua suelta, tu ni siquiera lo consiste" pensó.

-Sí, ahí nos veremos.-dijo Kurt extrañado por el comentario.

Todos los Warblers salieron, dejándonos solos a mí y a Kurt.

-Kurt no se que porque no me han dicho, Sebastian Smythe

El castaño rio –Kurt Hummel un placer. A sí que conociste a Blaine.

-No. Pero soy un lengua suelta, no me puedo quedar callado.

- Ja, ya decía yo. ¿Eres nuevo?

-Parezco nuevo.

-Si lo estoy preguntando es porque si.

-Gran respuesta. Soy junior, acabo de entrar a Dalton. Me mude desde Francia. -Huy el señor interesante. Me quieres sorprender con eso.-dijo Kurt en tono burlón. -Si funciona para conquistarte si. -Buena broma –dijo Kurt con rubor en sus mejillas. -Quieres tomar un café. -Sí, es casi tradición que cuando visite Dalton tome un café.

¡"#%&/()=?)(/&%$#"!#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#""""

-¿Cuéntame de ti?-dijo Sebastian-Que tal con tu futuro. El rostro de Kurt se ensombreció y se apagaron esos bellos ojos llenos de luz. -U mala pregunta, verdad.-dijo Sebastian -Pues sí, cada vez se acerca más y cada vez yo tengo menos. No conseguí el protagonista en West Side Story, no me mal interpretes me alegro por Blaine pero ser yo Tony me daría más chances de entrar a la universidad de NYADA. Ahora solo me queda ser presidente de la clase, lo cual es algo un poco lejano. -Pues te deseo suerte y créeme si yo estudiara contigo, votaría por ti. O rayos ya me debo ir.-dijo el chico viendo su reloj de muñeca.- Si necesitas algo solo llámame, un amigo con el cual hablar y comentar sobre el futuro estoy disponible. Unos buenos besos… a no eso no verdad el novio no me dejaría jajajaja. -Con el amigo me basta.-dijo Kurt partiéndose de risa- Tal vez te llame pronto. -Encantado estaré esperando a que suene el teléfono.-dijo el chico mirando por última vez hacia atrás antes de irse. "Ese chico te mando indirectas más de una vez y tu se lo permitiste Hummel eso anda mal" pensó el chico castaño. "Necesito conocer a Blaine y ver si es competencia para mi "pensó el moreno de ojos verde claro.


	2. Inicia el juego parte 1

_**Si yo se me tarde y no está bien pero he tenido cosas que hacer. Este cap me gusto aunque siento que le falto al final pero está dividido en dos partes.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Si fueran míos ya sabría que será lo impactante de "On My Way"**_

_**P.D esto - - - ¡"#$ es una división.**_

**Inicia el juego parte 1**

-Podríamos usar el numero grupal de "Uptown Girl" nos quedo muy bien – dijo Nick orgulloso de si- Es que esa fue la primera vez que nos lucimos la mayoría y no solo uno.

-O podríamos usar el solo de Sebastian, El canta muy bien, nos podría ayudar a ganar.

-Tal vez – dijo Sebastian- pero volverían a sus errores de hacer que se luzca uno y los demás se opaquen. Por eso perdimos las regionales el año pasado.

-Tú no estabas ahí- dijo Jeff- No te tienes que sumar a nuestra lista de perdedores.

-No, pero ahora somos un equipo y yo soy parte de él. Además como capitán nuevo decido que hago y que no. Hagámoslo democráticamente ¿Quiénes votan por "Uptown Girl"?-Más de la mitad del coro alzo la mano. -Perfecto. Ya está decidido haremos "Uptown Girl"

-Me parece una estupenda idea – dijo una voz por detrás de Sebastian – Espero que ganen las locales.

Recargado en la puerta se encontraba un chico, algo bajo, moreno, de ojos color verde avellana, con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

-Blaine hace tanto sin verte. –dijo Nick acercándose al aludido para saludarlo.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Trent- No es que no me alegre pero casi no nos visitas.

-Es que quería invitarlos al estreno de "West Side Story" en McKinley High donde soy Tony- dijo Blaine con orgullo.

-Lamentamos romper tu burbuja- dijo Jeff en tono burlón- pero Kurt ya te gano y nos invito primero. Te quería sorprender.

-Adoro a Kurt siempre tan lindo. Bueno chicos los veré después, más vale que vea muchos blazers el día del estreno.

-Cuenta con ello- dijeron todos los Warblers saliendo de la sala del coro.

-Eres afortunado por tener un novio como Kurt.

-Gracias. Trataste con él cuando vino.

Sebastian estaba entre el dilema de decir la verdad o lograr su cometido. –No yo no pude asistir al ensayo el día que el vino.-Te gustaría tomar un café. Se dé una cafetería muy buena llamada "The Lima…

-Been – irrumpió Blaine- amigo yo estudie aquí se cual es la mejor cafetería cerca de aquí.

-Pues que esperamos, vamos por el café. –dijo Sebastian saliendo con Blaine de la sala de los Warblers.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$

-Bueno, dime Blaine que tal la escuela el futuro.

-Por ahora no me preocupo. Me queda un año y ya después entro al estrés del futuro.

-Qué curioso yo también hasta el año siguiente entro al estrés del futuro.

Detrás de los chicos en la fila del café, se encontraba un castaño de ojos azul grisáceo, observando a su novio y a Sebastián charlando. Por lo cual dejo su lugar en la fila para acercarse a ellos y saludar.

-Hola, de que hablan- dijo Kurt exaltando un poco a Blaine.

-De ti, hablábamos de ti. Sebastian te presento a Kurt mi novio.

"Sebastian no le dijo que ya nos conocíamos. Eso solo quiere decir algo, pero este es un juego para dos" pensó Kurt

-Kurt Hummel es un placer-dijo este tendiéndole la mano a Sebastian.

"Todo te salió mal Smythe, fingiste no conocer a Kurt y ahora el te castiga haciendo lo mismo. Como me gustaría decir pero si ya nos conocemos, ya lo arruinaste no te queda de otra más que seguir el juego"

-Sebastian Smythe el placer es todo mío-dijo Sebastian estrechando la mano con Kurt para formalizar el saludo.

Kurt jalo una silla y tomo asiento junto a Blaine. Para después tomarlo del brazo. Sebastian deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ese brazo fuera el suyo.

-¿Qué harán mañana por la noche? –pregunto Sebastian tratando de disimilar su deseo.

-Pues, ensayaremos para el musical de la escuela. Y a la hora de dormir- Sebastian no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa-Hacemos una rigurosa exfoliación de la piel, juntos por teléfono.

En esos momentos el moreno de ojos verdes lamento que su persona tuviera que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase para hacer un comentario irónico. – Por más sexy que suene- dijo causando enojo en Kurt- Que les parece si cambio sus planes, les consigo unas identificaciones falsas y vamos a Scandals de West Lima.

-Scandals es un Bar gay- dijo Blaine al ver que su novio no tenía ni idea de que era.

- Vamos chicos, vivan un poco. En Scandals conoces mucha gente interesante y bailas un rato.

-Gracias por la oferta Sebastian- dijo Blaine guardando su deseo de ir- Muy amable de tu parte. Pero ese no es nuestro tipo de diversión.

-Vayamos- dijo Kurt al notar el deseo de Blaine.- Si tenemos muchas primeras veces que tenemos que empezar a tachar de nuestra lista.-dijo el castaño al ver la confusión del chico de mirar verde avellana.- Estamos dentro- esta vez se dirigió a Sebastian casi retándolo.

-Genial. Espero mandarles pronto sus identificaciones.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#

-Este ni siquiera se parece a mí- le decía Kurt a Blaine mostrándole la identificación que Sebastian le había conseguido.

-La mía dice que tengo 38, dime parezco alguien que roza los 40. No lo notaran (espero), todo saldrá bien.-dijo Blaine tratando de tranquilizar a Kurt.

Ambos chicos entraron por la puerta de Scandals, donde un hombre con barba "reviso" sus identificaciones.

-Disfruten. Es miércoles de "Drag Queen"

-No es muy escandaloso.

-Au contraire. Mira a todas glamurosas Drag Queen. -a Kurt le incomodaban un poco. Pues en su mente jamás había pasado el ser un Drag Queen aun estando Victor/Victoria entre sus películas favoritas- Mira están Cher, Tina Turner y esa es Lucy o Ribha…

-Es Ginger de Gilligans Iland-dijo Blaine haciendo memoria.

-Por supuesto.

A pocos pasos de ellos estaba Sebastian sentado en la barra del bar tomando una cerveza.

-No me agrada ese chico- dijo Kurt enviando una mirada de odio al moreno de ojos verdes

-Es inofensivo- dijo Blaine defendiéndolo.

"Si tan solo supieras" pensó Kurt

-Hola chicos- dijo Sebastian dedicándole una sonrisa a ambos.

-Una cerveza para Blaine y un Shirly Temple con extra cereza para Kurt, no te enojes te hago un favor este bar no se caracteriza por tener buenas cervezas.

-Gracias.-dijo Kurt dándole un sorbo a su bebida- Y ahora que.

-Pues no se pero ustedes me disculparan, porque debo ir al baño.-dijo Blaine

Cuando el moreno de risos se hubo ido comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué fingiste que no me conocías?- pregunto Kurt a Sebastian cruzado de brazos.

-No, tengo idea –mintió Sebastian- los nervios. Pero tú también fingiste y seguiste el juego.

-Sí, lo hice. Porque no quería desmoronar tu juego.

-Eso te hace parte del engaño. – dijo Sebastian provocando ira en los ojos de Kurt- Bien mira te propongo algo. Finjamos que no nos conocíamos y que no nos conocimos en "The Lima Been". Digamos que yo soy un chico que llega contigo y comienza a bailar a tu alrededor. –Dijo el moreno realizando la acción que describía- y te dice "te llevo observando un rato y me gusta cómo te ves, te gustaría bailar conmigo"

- Y el chico aludido responde "Tengo novio y no pienso bailar con alguien que se siente galán y no sabe dar cumplidos"

-A lo cual el ofendido responde "Solo es un baile tu novio no se enojara, aquí entre nos tu me quitas el puesto de galán" –dijo tendiéndole una mano a Kurt

-En ese caso vamos a bailar-dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Sebastian.

Ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la pista de baile. Los pasos de Kurt no eran los mejores, pero Sebastian se alegraba de tenerlo cerca.

-No te ilusiones- soltó Kurt no siempre nos podremos volver a conocer.

-Tratare de no meter la pata tan seguido. –rio Sebastian.


	3. Inicia el juego parte 2

_A todos ustedes les debo mil y unas disculpas no les he dado la continuación de la historia en mucho rato, ojala y les guste. Lose con el tamaño de este capítulo no compenso las faltas. Pero ya son vacaciones no prometo nada pero posiblemente publique pronto. Gracias por sus Reveiws._

_Alguien más vio como bañaban a Chris en Slimbe. Pobre tipo_

**Comienza el juego parte 2**

Blaine acababa de salir del sanitario, cuando vio a su novio Kurt bailando con Sebastian. "Me alegro de que ya se estén llevando bien" pensaba el chico.

-Si fuera tú cuidaría a mi novio de ese chico- dijo un chico con una chaqueta de mezclilla sentándose a lado de Blaine.

-¿Karofsky? –pregunto el chico confundido- A que te refieres, se están empezando a llevar bien es todo.

-Blaine, que tú seas un ciego y no creas que Kurt es una meta que a varios chicos les gustaría alcanzar es una cosa pero créeme he visto a varios desviar la mirada hacia él, incluyéndome.

-Me estas tratando de decir que tu encuentras sexy a mi novio.

-Estoy tratándote de decir que lo cuides o ese chico de ahí te lo va a arrebatar, los escuche hablar y es casi seguro que busca algo más que llevarse bien con el novio de su amigo.

-No creo.

-Solo digo que en tu lugar yo actuaria antes de que eso-dijo señalando a los dos chicos que bailan sin tener si idea de la discusión que se estaba armando- se convirtiera en una realidad.

-Como sea yo ya me voy a bailar con mi novio, no, no lo hago por lo que acabas de decir lo hago por mi cuenta.- dijo el chico de ojos verde avellana levantándose de su asiento.

-Aja. Estas seguro de que no te mordiste la lengua diciendo eso.

Blaine algo molesto se dirigió a la pista de baile. "Y si Karofsky tiene razón, Kurt es muy guapo si, de no ser así yo no lo encontraría tan atractivo" "Mas no quiere decir que Sebastian lo vea de igual manera ¿o sí?" "O que Kurt lo acepte, mejor me olvidare del asunto". El decidido a olvidar sus problemas existenciales sorprendió a Kurt por detrás tomándolo de la cadera y comenzando a bailar con el dejando a Sebastian a un lado. Los chicos la pasaron bien bailaron, bebieron (Bueno Blaine y Sebastian, mas Blaine que Seb), Kurt considero que era tiempo de irse llevándose a Blaine recargado en su espalda.

-Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Quiero vivir aquí, quiero vivir aquí y hacer arte. Y tú sabes ayudar a las personas. –dijo Blaine soltando su apestoso aliento en la cara de Kurt.

-Podrías ayudar a las personas a prender fuego con tu aliento. –dijo Kurt tosiendo por el hedor.

-Vamos, solo me tome una cerveza. – Kurt mientras tanto abría la puerta de su camioneta.

-Si como sea anda adentro.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué?

-Bésame. Vamos.

-No, no vamos. Tu vas atrás anda túmbate así es menos probable que vomites. Entra ahí- Blaine tiro del brazo del castaño y lo atrajo hacia el posándolo encima de si.- Okey Blaine- dijo Kurt nervioso por la situación-¡Mano fría, mano fría!

-Anda Kurt, vamos a hacerlo. Te deseo Tanto – dijo el moreno tratando de besar al chico de ojos azul grisáceo.

-¡No, Blaine, para! – dijo este rechazando el casi beso.

-Se que no es el lugar donde tu deseas, se que un auto no se compara con un campo de lilas, pero eso no importa lo que importa es nosotros.

-¡Si, es sobre nosotros! ¡Por eso no quiero hacerlo una noche, donde hubo un mal trió, y estas tan ebrio que mañana no recordaras nada!

-¿Por qué me gritas?

-¡Eres imbécil! que no te bastan mis explicaciones, te sumo otra, eres la primera persona con la que alguna vez he querido intimar, y parece que no te importa. Tú eres especial para mí y hacerlo aquí seria como un revolcón cualquiera.

Blaine enojado salió del auto. – A donde se supone que vas- pregunto el castaño

-Discúlpame por querer ser espontaneo y divertido.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Blaine! – pero el chico de mirara verde avellana no se volvió atrás y siguió su camino.

Kurt abrió la puerta de su camioneta negra dispuesto a irse en ella, llegar a casa y ver una película para olvidar lo sucedido, pero no podía o mejor dicho no quería. Así que cerró con enojo la puerta de la camioneta provocando un fuerte estruendo (haciéndose estremecer así mismo). Dio media vuelta, para entrar al lugar provocador de todos sus problemas algo le hacía querer volver ahí. Se adentro en la pista de baile "¿Por qué diablos he vuelto aquí?" se dijo así mismo saliendo de un trance "hasta la música es horrenda y el aroma ni se diga"

-¿Kurt?- pregunto una voz que el castaño quería escuchar y que al mismo tiempo detestaba- Pensé que ya te habías ido con Blaine.

-Pues es obvio que pensaste mal ya que estoy aquí – dijo el chico en tono arrogante.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Smythe con una falsa cara de comprensión.

-¿Qué paso de qué? Tiene que pasar algo para que yo esté aquí.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, siendo tú…, si algo debió pasar.

-Si pasara algo aun así no te lo contaría a ti, serias la última persona en la que pensaría.

-Si estás aquí es porque pensaste en mí, y querías desahogarte conmigo.

-Créeme que lo último que me gustaría ver mientras me desahogo es tu estúpida sonrisa de suricato.

-Eso dolería de no ser porque estoy más que seguro de que tú amas mi sonrisa. Mira me dices que paso y como soy un "casi conocido" no te puedo juzgar del todo, así que te puedo dar un buen consejo sin juzgarte.

-¿Cuál es la primera impresión que doy?

-Se supone que tú debes responder la pregunta, no tu pre…

-Solo responde

-Pues la primera impresión que das es "esclavo de la moda", que compra muchos productos para la piel y el cabello, y que está orgulloso de ser quien es.

-Al conocerme ¿Cómo soy?

-Eres un esclavo de la moda, que compra muchos productos para el cabello, que está orgulloso de ser quien es, alguien con mucha determinación, que es algo maduro para su edad y que piensa en cómo ayudar a los demás pero que a veces se le olvida por tratar de ayudarse a sí mismo.

-No doy la chispa de espontaneo y divertido.

-¡Oh! Ya veo que paso, no te sorprendas soy muy intuitivo, Blaine se quiso acostar contigo ¿verdad? – Kurt puso inconscientemente un gesto molesto- La mayoría de veces me describen como espontaneo y divertido, no es la gran cosa, no te pierdes de nada.

-Me da miedo que en un momento Blaine se aburra de mi y que me deje por lo mismo de que no lo quiero hacer…aun.

-No deberías temer de si Blaine se aburre de ti, deberías temer de si tú te aburres de él.

-¿Cómo me podría aburrir de Blaine? – dijo Kurt en tono triste.

-Podrías aburrirte de que el te siga insistiendo.

- Bueno, siendo sincero que aburre mas el que insiste o el que se niega.

- No lo sé, después de la acción a mi me aburren ambos tipos – el chico de mirar azul grisáceo puso una cara de enojo y sorpresa - ¡¿Qué? Me dijiste que fuera sincero.

-Sí, pero no creí que tu respuesta seria tan descarada.

- Es la verdad el que insiste acepto nos divertimos y aburre. El que se niega pues bueno no te voy a andar rogando. No encontrado a nadie digno de que le ruegue.

-Y con esa actitud de casa nova nunca lo harás. Quien sabe tal vez y ya la conociste pero solo piensas en la buena follada que podrían dar y la dejaste pasar.

-Dicen que cuando alguien es para ti, volverá a ti y nadie ha vuelto a mí. Ese es el precio de ser "espontaneo y divertido" la mayor parte del tiempo la pasas solo. Eh ahí tu respuesta.

-¿Y eso te gusta?

-Aun soy joven, no tengo porque atarme a nada. Aunque si logro conquistar a Kurt Hummel tal vez me deje atar a él. –dijo Sebastian acercándose a Kurt con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

-No me agradan tus bromitas.- dijo Kurt acercándose más a Sebastian dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos. El chico de mirar verde tubo que resistirse a no cerrar ese espacio sabía que no podía ir muy rápido, así que rápidamente se separo del chico.

-Verdad que es mejor desahogarse.

-Siempre y cuando no te desahogues con un patán como tú.

-¿Qué te hizo volver al patán?

-Que el patán, es la única persona que conozco con la que podría platicar esto sin sentir pena. No podría hablar de esto con ninguna de mis amigas y mucho menos con amigos.

-Qué bueno que el patán te sirvió de algo.- Kurt soltó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Te llevo a casa?

-No gracias yo traigo mi propio auto. Recuerda yo era el conductor designado.

-En ese caso me llevas a casa. Mi idea de llevarte a casa era pedir un taxi.- Kurt no pudo evitar reírse era un chiste sumamente tonto, pero algo le provocaba reírse.

-Claro que te llevo, ¿Estas en el internado de Dalton?

-Sí, no está muy lejos. No te costaría dejar a un servidor.

¡"#$%&/()=¡?=)(/&%$"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$°!"#

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Sebastian, en frente del portón negro de la Academia Dalton.

-No hay de que, es mi forma de decir gracias por escuchar. Pero estas seguro de que te van a dejar entrar ya es tarde y no creo que sepan que tu saliste.- dijo Kurt tratando de divisar a alguien que pudiera permitirle la entrada a Sebastian.

-Sí, siempre hay alguien ahí. – Mintió Sebastian.- Te veo después.

-Bien. Nos vemos después recién conocido.

Kurt entro de nuevo a su camioneta, tomo la carretera y se perdió en el camino. Sebastian rodeo las paredes que protegían el jardín, y comenzó a escalar por la parte más rocosa de la pared. El había encontrado esa parte desde su primer día en Dalton, sabía que si quería divertirse por la noche debía encontrar una entrada y una salida de emergencia. Ya dentro del jardín se dirigió a un edificio muy elegante en el centro de todo. Abrió la puerta sin problema, nunca la cerraban con llave, que era lo peor que podía pasar, crimen en Ohio, por favor.

Ya en el cuarto piso, siguió derecho hasta la quinta puerta de la derecha, donde entro. Ahí estaba su compañero Jasón con su teléfono, seguramente mandando mensajes a su novia o algo parecido la verdad a Sebastian no le importaba.

-Creí que hoy no llegarías- dijo Jasón notando la presencia de Sebastian pero sin dejar el teléfono- pensé que te estarías follando a alguien.

-Me folle o no a alguien, yo siempre llego, tal vez a las cuatro de la mañana pero llego.

-Que hiciste esta noche.

-Nada de lo que me arrepienta, bebí muy poco y no me acosté con nadie. Creo que tengo un amigo nuevo.

-Amigo, amigo, o de esos que quedan para tener sexo.

- Amigo, amigo. Por alguna razón a este chico no lo veo como alguien con quien solo me gustaría tener un revolcón. Lo veo como alguien con quien puedo hablar muy bien, así como estoy hablando contigo.

-Que bien, me alegro por ti. Yupi, yupi. – dijo el chico en tono sarcástico.

-Di lo que quieras pero a mí me alegra saber que acabo de conocer a un nuevo amigo.- Sebastian se recostó en su cama y dejo a su mente volar.


	4. Recapitulemos

_**Yo se me tardo horrores, pero tenia cosas que hacer, entre escuela actualizar (y pesar ideas) para otros fics se me va el tiempo, también estoy con unos proyectos personales también literarios. Pero he aquí un capitulo. Para los que siguen "Durante el coma" como dije me tardare horrores pero nunca abandonaría ese ni ninguno de mis Fics no hasta dejarlos con un final digno.**_

_**Disfruten By: Diana O_O**_

**Recapitulemos**

"Es lunes por la mañana ¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil levantarse en Lunes? Odio los lunes, demasiado, desearía que no existieran... pero en ese caso odiaría los martes no habría diferencia"-pensaba Sebastian apagando la alarma proveniente de su teléfono para despertarlo todos los días escolares.

-¡APAGA ESA PORQUERIA! - grito Jasón- cámbiale el tono a esa cosa por el bien de la humanidad.

-Eh ahí el problema, tu no eres humano.- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa socarrona sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Cállate -Jason le lanzo una almohada el la cara al castaño- de entre tantos alumnos me tenia que tocar de compañero un tipo que usa campanas de iglesia para despertar y que para colmo me deja con las palabras en la boca.

-Admítelo, amas tenerme de compañero.

-Yo se quienes lo amarían y no por tu "chispeante" personalidad.

-Calla- dijo Sebastian fingiendo un gesto ofendido mientras tomaba su toalla de baño.-Tomare una ducha.

-Y eso me importa ¿porque...-pregunto Jasón alzando una ceja

-Porque te ganare el baño- dijo Seb corriendo para entrar y poner seguro al cuarto de baño al oír las protestas de Jasón.

Ya terminado de bañar y vestir, Sebastian salió de su habitación no sin antes recibir un golpe por parte de Jason en la cabeza. El castaño camino por los pasillos saludando caras conocidas y dejando puertas atrás.

-Hey, Seb -llamo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro tomando al aludido por el hombro- ¿ya sabes el nuevo chisme?

-Hey, Nick. No, no tengo ni idea y no me interesa la vida de otras...¿a quien engaño? suéltalo ya.

-Adivina quienes tuvieron su primera vez este sábado.

-¿Tu y Jeff?- Pregunto Sebastian con poco interés.

-No, muy simpático- dijo Nick poniendo una mueca al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Sebastian- Son dos personas que acabas de conocer hace poco.

-Soy muy sociable Nick, conocí como quince personas en la semana.

-Uf, Mr. Popular. La única "pareja feliz" que has conocido últimamente.

-¿Kurt y Blaine? -pregunto Sebastian crédulo pero divertido.

-Exacto.

-Interesante ¿Quien te dijo?

-Digamos que una "extrovertida" amiga suya llamada Rachel se le escapo en un comentario y ya sabes Facebook tiene las primeras noticias a la mano.

"Tendré algo divertido de que hablar con mi nuevo amigo" pensó Sebastian.

Después de un largo, exhaustivo e irritante día "Gracias al maestro de Geografía y su estúpido reporte del clima en Portugal ¿A quien diablos le importa cuando llueve y cuando no? De todos modos con el cambio climático este hace lo que quiere" Sebastian decidió ir por un café a "The Lima Bean" un café siempre relaja.

"Pero es también divertido ver a quien te puedes encontrar ahí" Pensó Sebastian ya con el café en mano al ver a Kurt en una mesa del café.

-Hey Kurt, solo quería decir bienvenido al club "Felicidades has perdido la gran V" - Kurt casi se ahoga con su café al oír eso y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso.- Se donde venden buenos condones y lubricantes, por si te interesa.

-Idiota- Al fin respondió Kurt con una mirada fulminante.

-Un idiota al cual tú encuentras atractivo, aunque pensé que tardarías más por lo que me dijiste dos noches antes.

-Cambie de opinión, y si te encuentro tan atractivo como una suricata sonriente puede serlo.- dijo Kurt con un gesto de disgusto.

-O tus hormonas no aguantaron más.

-No te sobrepases- dijo Kurt con un gesto acusador.

-Tienes razón, así soy yo, mis amistades no pueden ser miel con azúcar.

-¿Deben llevar insultos irónicos? - El otro chico asintió- Por suerte estas tratando conmigo seguirte el juego será mas fácil que seguírselo a Santana.

-No tengo mucho interés en ello, mejor dime ¿Donde esta tu sexy novio Blaine?

-Tubo que ir a casa temprano...cosas familiares ¿Por qué llamarlo sexy y mas que nada por que tu interés en el?

-Sexy porque bueno lo es niégamelo, y en si no me interesa el, digamos que es parte de tu vida y en estos momentos me interesa tu vida por alguna razón- dijo apoyando su barbilla en un puño con un falso gesto encantador.

-Se nota que no tienes vida propia.

-Consígueme una.- dijo Sebastian con tono retador.

-Ve a Scandals consigue un tipo y haz una vida con el.

-Hace unos días encontré uno pero muy apenas y quiso bailar conmigo, después entro en depresión y al final se termino follando a su novio.

-Tal vez no quiso bailar contigo porque le asusto tu horrible sonrisa de suricata o logro ver en tu brazo el tatuaje "Felicidades eres en cliente numero mil y contando"

-Optare por la del Suricato porque mi tatuaje no esta en un brazo muy visible.

-Eres una peste.

-Eso te pasa por creer que seria fácil lidiar conmigo. Entonces ¿deseas el teléfono de esta linda peste?

-¿Desde cuando las pestes son lindas?

-Desde que descubrí que soy una -dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa infantil.

-Lo curioso es que eres un Suricato que viene de Francia y tu pariente la rata dejo mucha peste ahí -Respondió Kurt moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-Eres un grano en el culo.

-Aun así sé que...esto se escuchara eternamente raro, pero sé que amas este grano en el culo de no ser así no estarías tan aficionado en conocerlo.

-Solo diré que el grano en un inicio me pareció interesante y ahora me parece agradable, okey tienes razón eso se escucha mal de tantas maneras.

-Para que veas que yo tampoco soy fácil. En cuanto a tu primera pregunta recuerda persona inteligente que ya me lo diste.

-A si que...¿Aun lo tienes?

-¿Por qué no debería tenerlo?

-Recuerda que nos pasamos teléfonos la primera vez que nos conocimos, y la segunda vez me detestaste y hasta la tercera nos reconciliamos.

-Cierto, es que me importas tan poco, que me daba igual si lo tenia o no -Kurt sonreía "Que linda sonrisa" era lo único que podía pensar Smythe.

-Ha sido una gran alegría verte aquí Hummel. Espero verte pronto. -dijo Sebastian levantándose de su silla.

-Sigue esperando.- Kurt tomo un sorbo de café mientras Sebastian salía por la puerta del local con una sonrisa "¿Por qué siempre que veo a Smythe se va con una sonrisa boba en el rostro?"

Al fin viernes solo unas horas y seria fin de semana eso era lo que alegraba a Kurt, todo un fin para poder salir con Blaine. A media clase de Historia su teléfono vibro, era un mensaje de "Suricato Smythe":

[Des abúrreme]

Perdón? mando Kurt en respuesta.

[El maestro de geografía enfermo, no suplente = nada que hacer]

Pues yo si tengo cosas que hacer, que te des aburra alguien mas

[Entonces ¿no me des aburres?]

No, es viernes solo unas horas y serás libre ;)

[Te divertirás conmigo? :D ]

NO

[ D: Eres una mala persona]

Teléfono off

[¿Que es eso?]

[A ¿Ya no respondes]

[Okey]

Eh ahí la prueba de que eres una peste respondió Kurt en su hora de almuerzo.

[Eh ahí la prueba de que eres un grano en el culo] respondió Sebastian después de media hora.

Día miércoles por la mañana en una jornada de escuela Kurt pudo ver a Rachel acercándose a él, este le dedico una sonrisa.

-Bien se honesto ¿Quien te mensajea? -pregunto la chica sin rodeos recargándose en la pared de casilleros que estaba al lado del de el castaño.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto algo avergonzado el castaño refugiando su cabeza en el interior de su casillero por supuesto que sabia a que se estaba refiriendo la chica.

-Los primeros días creí que era Blaine, pero una vez que te respondían él estaba discutiendo con Artie que versión de Halo era mejor. Por eso llegue a la conclusión de que no era el, amenos que escriba de forma muy rápida, por debajo de la mesa sin necesidad de ver las teclas.

-Vaya ahora no solo eres la joven Barbra, también eres la chica rara que espía a sus amigos mas la joven Agatha Christie.

-Por Primera vez no quiero que me halagues y quiero que respondas.-dijo la chica tomando el brazo de Kurt quien se había dignado a verla por fin y comenzaron a caminar por el corredor.

-Es, es...como decirlo...un amigo, si un amigo de una extraña forma.

-¿Porque extraña?- dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una historia larga. Principalmente porque yo le digo peste y el a mi grano en el culo.

-Eso si es raro. Pero ¿Blaine sabe de el?

-Por supuesto que sabe de él. Él es un Warbler.-dijo el chico rebuscando por información en su memoria.

-Okey te creo que sepa que existe pero ¿sabe que te mensajea? -dijo Rachel deteniendo su paso para mirar directamente hacia los ojos de Kurt.

-No- contesto el chico después de pensárselo un rato - no tiene por qué saber, es una amigo y hasta ahí.

-Sé que tienes amigos Warblers y nunca te mensajean el único que lo hacia era Blaine lo cual significa algo.

-No es eso, solo que con ellos nunca hice lazos tan fuertes.

-¿Con Sebastian si?

-Tal vez.-contesto el chico después de un rato.

-¿Como se conocieron? -Pregunto Rachel retomando su paso.

Que mas daba, Rachel ya sabia un buen tramo de historia solo le faltaba el verdadero inicio, que supiera la verdad no haría daño.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Kurt se decidió a contarle la historia a Rachel y con ello todas las veces que Sabastian y él se habían "conocido" desde el primer "Uptown Girl" hasta "Scandals"

-Así que Blaine piensa que se conocieron el día en el que él estaba ahí, siendo que ustedes ya se conocían - confirmo Rachel procesando la información.

-Exacto. Eh ahí por qué no lo veo como un problema el que me mensaje. El esta colado por Blaine, la mayoría de veces me pregunta por el y si me oculto fue por algo.-dijo Kurt viendo hacia sus manos- es una forma de tenerlo con un ojo encima.

- Es algo raro, pero puede ser que tengas razón.

Al día siguiente Kurt estaba en la fila del The Lima Bean, para ordenar un café para llevar, cuando escucho una irritante pero familiar voz detrás de él.

-¿Aras algo el sábado?- el castaño dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos esperados ojos verdes.

-No nada planeado ¿por? me presumirás que tu iras aun bar de cuarta- pregunto el chico de ojos grises con altanería.

-No- dijo el alto moreno con una sonrisa- para saber si puedo o no invitarte a una fiesta en Dalton.

-¿Me imagino que debo llevar a Blaine? - pregunto el castaño alzando una ceja.

-Si eso deseas - dijo Seb sin poder evitar mostrar una mueca.

-¿No te gusta la idea de que yo venga con el?- Kurt se cruzo de bazos.

-Olvida mi estúpida mueca y tráelo - el chico señalo al frente - te toca ordenar.

-Oh-que- a gracias- Kurt se giro para ver a la señorita que atendía la barra, la chica era joven de cabello oscuro, en su uniforme Kurt pudo divisar una placa con el nombre "Alice"-Buenas tardes me das un descremado grande.

-¿Algo mas que necesites? -pregunto la chica tomando el pedido.

-No gracias-dijo Kurt sacando su billetera.

-Son dos con setenta y cinco - Kurt le dio el dinero a Alice y despues de oprimir unos cuantos botones en la caja registradora le entrego su ticket - En unos minutos le entregaremos su café.

-Ahora se cual es tu pedido a ver que día te sorprendo y te compro el café -dijo Sebastian golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Kurt con su codo.

-Ahora me quedare para saber el tuyo...y esperar mi café -completo el castaño pensándoselo un poco.

-Mmm…Te voy a pedir un expreso mediano.

-¿Algo mas que quieras? -pregunto Alice siguiendo su rutina.

-Si, quiero que este chico que esta a mi lado acepte ir a una fiesta el sábado aunque tenga que llevar a su novio.

La chica rio mientras tomaba el pedido en la caja registradora - Son dos dólares.

-Si digo que voy ¿te callaras? -pregunto Kurt mientras Sebastian le entregaba el dinero a la chica de cabello oscuro.

-No, una cosa es decir y otra hacer ¿de verdad iras?-Seb tomo su ticket

-Si de verdad iré -dijo Kurt tomando su café- y si esperas que haga el infantil ademan promesa que sale en la película de "UP" olvídalo. - Sebastian rio y negó con la cabeza -Bien te veo el sábado.

-Ya sabes sábado, Dalton, salón Warbler, a las 7. Nos vemos.

-Okey - dijo Kurt saliendo del local con una expresión de fastidio.


End file.
